Nečekané očekávání
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Volné pokračování Překvapujícího očekávání. MPReg!
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1. Vánoce**

„Jsme doma!" Roznesl se domem Harryho veselý hlas. Vzápětí uslyšel Draco i obě své ratolesti.

„Slyším. " Usmál se Draco, když vyšel z kuchyně. „Vás musí být slyšet až na polárním kruhu." Políbil svého partnera.

„To si nechejte až na večer." Zašklebil se jejich syn. Harry mu rozcuchal vlasy.

„Běžte si vybalit a přijďte na večeři." Rozkázal Draco.

„Mazejte!" Pomohl Dracovi Harry. Nimue na ně vyplázla jazyk a společně s bratrem zamířili do svých pokojů.

„Merline, než ta puberta skončí, budu plešatý." Povzdychl si dramaticky Draco.

„Víš, že mně je to jedno." Obejmul ho Harry. Draco ho pleskl po zadku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Tak jak to jde ve škole?" Zeptal se Harry nad dezertem.

Duncan protočil oči a mlčel.

_Ta puberta nás vážně zabije._ Pomysleli si současně oba rodiče.

Nimue mlčela taky. Celý večer se v jídle jen tak nimrala a kloudně nic nesnědla. Dracovi se z nějakého jemu neznámému důvodi zdála nervózní.

„Jak pokračují přípravy na OVCE?" Zeptal se Draco dcery. _Však já přijdu na to co je s tebou._

Ta sebou trhla. „Dobře." Odpověděla pouze a dál se nimrala ve svém rýžovém nákypu s broskvemi.

„Děje se něco Nimue?" Ani Harrymu neuniklo její prapodivné chování. Nimue byla už od novorozeněte velmi živá a společenská. Její chování tomu nyní ovšem neodpovídalo.

„Mám pro vás novinku." Zvedla obličej a podívala se nejdřív na Harryho a potom na Draca.

„No, my pro vás taky jednu máme." Usmál se Harry a chytl pod stolem Draca za ruku.

„Co budeme se stěhovat?" Vytrhl se Duncan ze svého snění.

„Cože? Teda jak tě to napadlo?" Kroutil hlavou Harry. „Ne, stěhovat se rozhodně nebudeme."

„Ale Nimue začala jako první, tak by to měla jako první říct." Pronesl Draco a upřel svůj pohled na dceru.

Nimue odložila lžíci. Zhluboka se nadechla. „Budu se vdávat."

Jídelnou se rozhostilo absolutní ticho.

„Cože?" Vyprskl Harry. „Teda nemyslíš, že jsi na to mladá. Nimue to není sranda. Jestli máš toho chlapce ráda, tak byste spolu měli nějaký čas žít, než se rozhodnete k takovýmu kroku." Snažil se jí Harry vymluvit tenhle odvážný krok. „Vždyť jsi ještě ani nevyšla školu. "

„Já si myslím, že nám Nimue neřekla vše. Že?" Skenoval jí Draco.

Děvče zavrtělo hlavou. Znovu hluboký nádech.

„Jsem těhotná."

Jestli se ticho po prvním oznámení zdálo absolutní. Tohle bylo ještě absolutnější.

„Asi jsem špatně slyšel." Ozval se potichu Draco. Harry seděl, pusu dokořán.

Nimue zavrtěla hlavou.

„Děláš si srandu? Řekni pro Salazara, že si děláš legraci." Dracův hlas se nebezpečně zvyšoval.

Nimue zuřivě vrtěla hlavou a v očích se jí sbíhaly slzy. Tohle byla přesně ta reakce, které se obávala. Možná to na ně neměla takhle vybalit. Jenže ona už nemohla čekat. Nemohla jim dál lhát. Slzy kanuly na ubrus a Draco křičel.

„Draco, myslím, že tohle stačí." Položil Harry ruku na Dracovo předloktí.

„Co stačí? Že naši dceru někdo v sedmnácti zbouchnul? Ano, to máš teda pravdu doprdele, to stačí."

„Draco!" Zvýšil hlas Harry. Nimue už nepokrytě fňukala a Duncan to vše sledoval s nevěřícným výrazem.

„Co krucinál? Tys to věděl?"

„Ne, nevěděl. Myslím, že když na sebe budeme křičet, nic se nevyřeší. Prosím." Dořekl po krátké pauze.

„Ne, tohle je … Tohle je na mě moc." Načež se blondýn zvedl od stolu a odešel z místnosti.

Harry si frustrovaně promlul spánky.

„Jdu do pokoje." Oznámil Duncan.

„Tati, já…"

„Nimue, prosím mlč." Povzdychl si Harry. Děvče poslušně zmlklo. „Nimue, tohle … tohle." Povzdych. „Já vážně pořádně nevím, co ti mám říct." Podíval se Harry do zelených očí.

Pokývala hlavou. „Půjdu do pokoje. Jsem unavená." Pokusila se usmát. Vyšel z toho však jakýsi bolestivý úšklebek. Se zarudlýma očima vypadala jako nějaká postava z antické tragédie.

„Nimue, počkej. Myslím, že bych ti měl něco říct." Povzdychl si Harry. Nimue se zastavila. „Sedni si." Poslušně si sedla a čekala, co jí chce otec říct. „Dneska jsme vám chtěli s Dracem něco říct." Znovu povzdech. „My, totiž on. Budete mít dalšího sourozence." Vymáčkl ze sebe.

Nimue na něho koukala jako na trojhlavého draka.

„Cože?" Dostala ze sebe po chvíli.

„Myslím, že když ty můžeš mít sex, tak my snad ještě taky ne?" Zašklebil se na ní Harry. Ohníčky v očích.

„Já teda. To…"

„Věř mi, že nás to taky překvapilo." Usmál se na ní Harry. „Ale toho prcka si necháme."

„Tak jsem to nemyslela. Tati, já… promiň." Zase měla v očích slzy. „Všechno jsem zničila." Teď už se rozbrečela naplno. Hormony začaly dělat své.

„Nimue klid. S tátou bude určitě lepší řeč ráno. Ano." Sedl si na židli vedle ní a objal ji. „Bude to v pořádku." Pohladil jí po vlasech. „Mimochodem, kdy se setkáme s budoucím zetěm?"

„Myslela jsem, že ho přivedu na Silvestra." Popotáhla. „To teď už asi nepůjde." Oči jí opět zvhly.

„Hele, promluvím s tátou. Jasný. Nemůžu nic slíbit, ale vždyť ho znáš." _A ke všemu ty jeho hormony._ Pomyslel si ještě.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dveře za Harrym tiše klaply. Místnost byla tmavá a tichá. Harry ovšem okamžitě poznal, že Draco nespí.

„Vím, že nespíš." Sedl si na postel a položil mu na bok ruku. Draco si povzdychl.

„Jak to mohla udělat?" Pronesl tiše Draco.

„Draco, ona to neplánovala. Prostě se to stalo. Teď už s tím nic nenaděláme." Políbil Harry Draca na krk. Lehl si a obejmul ho. Ruku si položil na Dracovo prozatím ploché břicho.

„Je to tak absurdní." Řekl po chvíli blonďák.

„Jo, to máš teda pravdu." Uchechtl se Harry. „Rozhodně jsem nečekal, že se stanu dědkem ve třiačtyřiceti."

„Jo a taky znovu otcem." Kysele pronesl Draco.

„To zvládneme. Jasný!" Vtiskl Harry polibek do blonďatých vlasů. Do vlasů vonících po skořici. „Myslím, že byste si měli zítra promluvit. Řekl jsem jí o našem dítěti. Byla docela vykulená, ale no… Bude to dobré Draco."

„Prohlížel jí někdo?" Zeptal se Draco po chvíli objímání a ticha.

„Cože?"

„Jestli byla u nějakého léčitele. Ty jsi vážně někdy natvrdlý." Povzdychl si Draco.

„Já nevím. Neptal jsem se jí. Můžeme říct Hermioně."

„Jo, to bude asi nejlepší." Přitakal Draco. „Jsem unavený." Na znamení svých slov zívnul.

„Půjdu se osprchovat a jsem hned u tebe." Políbil ho Harry a zvedl se z postele.

Ovšem i když byl osprchován za několik málo minut, Draco se už nacházel v říši snění.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2. Rodičovský rozhovor**

„Dobré ráno." Pozdravil Harryho Duncan v kuchyni. Na stole se už objevila snídaně.

_Miluju domácí skřítky, ať si Hermiona říká, co chce._ Pomyslel si Harry.

Z talířků se linula vůně čerstvého pečiva, másla, borůvkové zavařeniny, čerstvé kávy a čaje.

„Mohl jsi počkat." Pokáral syna Harry.

„Měl jsem hlad. Vy jste ještě spali a myslím, že Nimue snídat nebude. Vzhledem k tomu, že už hodinu blokuje koupelnu na patře." Nevzrušeně odpověděl Duncan a dál se věnoval svému talíři.

„Ptal ses jí, jestli něco nepotřebuje."

Zavrtění hlavou.

Harryho povzdech. Odložil konvici kávy a odešel z kuchyně. Zamířil přímo ke dveřím koupelny, kterou používaly jeho děti.

Zavřeno.

„Nimue," zaklepal, „Nimue jsi tam?" Stupidní otázka, ale což. „Chci jen vědět, jestli jsi v pořádku."

Cvaknutí kliky a dveře se otevřou.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Dívá se na svoji dceru Harry, ve tváři obavy. Nimue je pobledlá a pod očima se jí rýsují kruhy.

„Jo, já. Jen mi bylo špatně." Pokrčí děvče rameny.

Harry chápavě přikývne.

„Ty," _Tohle je vážně trapný. _Pomyslí si budoucí dědeček_. „_Bylas na nějakém vyšetření nebo…"

Nimue zrudne. „Já byla jsem u Madam Pomfreyové." Odpoví po chvíli váhavě. A jako tenkrát, když poprvé dostala menstruaci, zalituje, že se v jejich domácnosti nevyskytuje další žena.

„Jo, no mohla bys zajít k Hermioně." Nadhodí Harry.

„Jo, asi jo." Přitaká dcera. „Já půjdu se umýt a přijdu dolů."

„Jasně." Otočí se Harry, aby vrazil do Draca.

„Je v pořádku?" Kývne směrem k zavřeným dveřím.

„Jo, jen…No však víš." _Merline, tohle je tak trapné._ Pomyslí si znovu.

„Jo, vím." Pohladil si Draco břicho.

„Bylo ti zase špatně." Opatrně se zaptá Harry.

„Trochu." Pokrčil Draco rameny. „Ten lektvar co mi dala Hermiona je překvapivě účinný." Políbil Draco Harryho. „Jsem v pořádku."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Dobré ráno." Pronesla tiše Nimue, když vešla do kuchyně. Pořád byla ještě trochu pobledlá a kruhy pod očima byly jasně patrné, přece jen vypadala líp, než když jí Harry viděl v koupelně.

„Dobré." Odpověděl Duncan a Harry. Draco mlčel.

Nimue si povzdychla a obsadila své místo u stolu. Ovšem snídaně se ani nedotkla. Natáhla se po hrnku s čajem a usrkávala.

„Ty nebudeš jíst?" Ozval se Draco. Nimue sebou trhla.

„Raději ne." Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tak to teda ne." Roznesl se kuchyní hlas nepřipouštějící námitky. „Snídaně je základ dne a ty snídat budeš. Obzvlášť ve tvém stavu." Zamračil se na ní Draco.

„Bude mi špatně. Sním něco později." Nimue nechtěla vzdorovat. Ale už před nějakou dobou se jí tahle taktika osvědčila a ona nestrávila celý den s hlavou v záchodové míse.

„Fajn. Po snídaně jdeme k Hermioně." Řekl Draco a dál se věnoval svojí snídani.

Vykulený pohled Nimue si nevšímal. Duncan pro jistotu dělal, že neslyší vůbec nic. No a Harry ten valil oči.

_Ano, s Dracem je vždy kloudnější řeč ráno._

Když se Duncan zvedal od stolu, pronesl Draco: „Zůstaň tu ještě chvíli prosím." Podíval se a Harryho, který ihned pochopil.

„Včera jsme vám chtěli něco oznámit."

„Takže se přece jen budeme stěhovat?" Zeptal se opět Duncan.

„Prosím tě, co to máš s tím stěhováním." Zeptal se černovlasý rodič.

Duncan pokrčil rameny.

„Chtěli jsme vám říct," pokračoval Harry, „že za pár měsíců nás bude o jednoho víc." Usmál se na Duncana.

„No to já vím. " Hodil pohled po Nimue.

„No, takhle to táta nemyslel." Povzdychl si Draco. „Tvůj otec chtěl říct, že já budu mít dítě."

Duncan vypoulil oči. „Cože? Teda uff. To je…" Chudák ze sebe nemohl vypravit kloudného slova. Představa, že jeho rodiče spolu … Ne, na tohle rozhodně myslet nebude.

„No, jsme rádi, že tvé vyjadřovací schopnosti jsou naprosto stejné jako před chvílí." Ušklíbl se Draco.

Nimue raději mlčela. Nechtěla rozčílit žádného otce jakýmkoli způsobem. Vypadalo to, že Draco její těhotenství akceptoval a ona neměla sílu na cokoli.

„No, pokud jsi po snídani Nimue, běž se převléknout a půjdeme za Hermionou." Řekl dceři Draco o pár okamžiků později. Ta poslušně pokývala hlavou a odešla do svého pokoje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jakmile vypadla Nimue z krbu zapotácela se. Draco byl okamžitě u ní a přidržel jí do té doby, než se jí udělalo lépe.

„Draco. Nimue." Ozval se Hermionin hlas. „Co tu děláte?" Ani nepočkala na odpověď a už tu byla další otázka. „Jsi v pořádku?" Tahle otázka ovšem nesměřovala na Draca ale na bledou Nimue.

„Pojď, sedni si." Vmanévroval Draco svoji dceru na pohovku.

„Jsi nemocná." Zeptala se opět Hermiona.

Draco se uchechtl. „To teda není. Možná bys tetě mohla vysvětlit, co tu děláme."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doma byli asi za hodinu. Harry s Duncanem sledovali pohádky v televizi. Ta se stala nedílnou součástí rodiny asi před deseti lety. Draco nejdříve ohnivě protestoval, později ovšem přišel na to, že když dětem pustí televizi, mohou se s Harrym věnovat příjemnějším věcem. A druhý důvod byl ještě prostější, ač by ho Draco nepřiznal, ani za všechny Bertíkovi fazolky světa. Jednoduše si ten mudlovský výmysl zamiloval.

Podíval se na svého partnera a jejich syna. Duncan byl natolik odlišný od Nimue jak jen to šlo. Zatímco Nimue měla Dracovi blonďaté rovné vlasy a Harryho zářivě zelené oči. Duncan měl Harryho nezkrotnou černou hřívu a Dracovi šedé oči.

Oba černovlasí členové rodiny zbystřili, okamžitě, co se krb zbarvil zeleným plamenem. Draco nemusel říct ani slovo a Duncan už vstával a odcházel z obývacího pokoje.

„Zavři dveře, prosím." Požádal ho Draco. Na Nimue šli mdloby. „Myslím, že si musíme promluvit. " Sedl si Draco vedle Harryho a pokynul Nimue na opačnou stranu sedačky. Ta s povzdechnutím usedla. Tak trochu doufala, že se tomuhle rozhovoru vyhne. Evidentně jí nebude přáno.

„Jak to bude se školou?" Zeptal se Draco. Dost dobře věděl, že ačkoliv Harrymu na dětech záleželo nejvíc na světě, nezeptal by se. Dominantním rodičem byl vždycky Draco. On většinou dával tresty, on byl často _ten zlý_. Ovšem nikdy se nezdálo, že by jej jedno z dětí mělo méně rádo. Harry se vedle něho napjal a chytl Draca za ruku.

„No," ošila se Nimue, „Hermiona i Madam Pomfreyová říkaly, že by se dítě mělo narodit začátkem července." Začala vysvětlovat pečlivě promyšlený plán. „No, dohodla jsem se s ředitelkou, že budu dál navštěvovat školu. Samozřejmě, že nebudu schopná zúčastnit se OVCí, proto mi ředitelka nabídla náhradní termín." Polkla. Nějak jí vyschlo v ústech.

„Takže školu dokončíš?" Zeptal se Harry.

„Samozřejmě! Přeci jste si nemysleli, že bych se na školu vyprdla!"Zalapala po dechu. Pohled do jejich tváří jí ovšem dával jinou odpověď. „Vy jste si vážně mysleli, že bych nedokončila školu?" Kroutila nevěřícně hlavou, v očích slzy.

„Dobrá," pokýval Draco hlavou, „a jak to děcko uživíš?" Zeptal se s jemu tak vlastní ironií.

Opět hluboký nádech. „Brian má nějaké peníze po rodičích. Stejně tak i dům. Je vážně nádherný. " Rozzářily se jí oči. „Obrovský a takový teplý." Usmála se na oba otce. Jejich výraz ovšem nebyl kdovíjak šťastný. Nimue si povzdychla. „Co chcete ještě vědět?"

„Takže abychom si to ujasnili." Pronesl Draco. „Jsi těhotná. Dítě se ti narodí začátkem července. OVCE složíš příští školní rok. Budeš se vdávat. Dům máte. Peníze zdá se nějaké také." Usekával jednotlivé věty a ani Harry natož Nimue neměli tušení, kam to vše vede. „Zbývá tedy jediné. Kdy nám představíš budoucího zetě?"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Silvestr**

Nadešel den D, alespoň Nimue to tak připadalo. Byla nervózní jako pavouk v přítomnosti baziliška.

Zbývala ani ne půl hodina do setkání jejích otců a jejího nastávajícího. Seděla ve svém pokoji, před sebou učebnici _Přeměňování pro pokročilé_ ovšem ani se do ní nepodívala, napjatě čekala, až zazvoní domovní zvonek. Prsty jemně přejížděla přes stránky učebnice a ztrácela se v myšlenkách.

V posledních dnech si nesčetněkrát přehrávala, jak bude jejich _setkání_ vypadat. Zvláštní je, že si vůbec nepřipouštěla špatný konec. Jistě, napadlo ji, že vše se nemusí naplnit dle jejího očekávání. Tuhle myšlenku ovšem vždy okamžitě zavrhla.

Draco i Harry se o Brianovi nezmínili ani jednou, krom otázky, kdy a jak dorazí. Bylo to poněkud děsivé. Najednou bylo vše jako dřív. Vše bylo stejné jako každý rok. Štědrý den strávili v poněkud znepokojující pohodě. Prostě klasika. Nimuina nervozita rostla každým dnem, stejně jako dítě uvnitř ní.

Ráno na Štědrý den, když vstali, tak snídaně od taťky Harryho. Odchod k babičce Narcisse, kde tráví většinu Vánocčních dopolední, navečer přesun domů. Pečený krocan a puding. Chvilka toho válení před televizí. Pojídání sladkostí. Šup do postele. Ráno dárky a snídaně v pyžamu u stromečku, tentokrát připravená od taťky Draca. Nimue milovala jejich rodinné tradice. Ovšem letos to bylo poněkud jiné. Jistě, tohle byli poslední vánoce, které stráví jako dítě. Ty příští už bude mít svoji vlastní rodinu. Bude mít svoje vlastné rodinné zvyky. Usmála se.

Crrr.

„Brian!" Vylítla z křesla jako Potlouk. Utíkala ke dveřím od pokoje, prudce je otevřela. Klid, jenom klid. _Všechno bude fajn. V nejhorším tě jenom vydědí._ Říkala si v duchu, když už klidnější chůzí mířila ke dveřím. Harry ani Draco se otevřením dveří neobtěžovali. Nimue jediným pohledem do obývacího pokoje zjistila, že celá její rodince nalézá právě v něm. Duncan seděl před televizí s Harrym. Před chvílí se vrátili z létání. Duncan musel nutně neustále zkoušet své nové koště. Draco s nimi z pochopitelných důvodů nelétal. Pololežel v pohodlné lenošce a před sebou měl knihu. Před Harrym i Duncanem levitoval hrnek sladce vonící po čokoládě. Vedle Draca na stolku byl sáček s Bertíkovými fazolkami.

_Ani se nezeptali, jestli taky nechci._ Bodlo Nimue u srdce.

Došla ke dveřím. Zhluboka se nadechla. Otevřela a s výkřikem „Briane!" se vrhla nebohému otci svého dítěte okolo krku. Ten její zákeřný výpad sotva ustál.

„Taky tě rád vidím." Řekl s úsměvem na rtech a políbil jí na vrch hlavy. Pevně ho objala.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi konečně přišel. Děkuji."

„Nimue, říkal jsem ti, že přijdu. Nenechám tě v tom! Jasné?" Podívala se do modrých očí a s malým úsměvem přikývla.

„Promerlina! Briane, promiň, vždyť tu stojíme ve dveřích. " Začala se omlouvat Nimue, když si uvědomila, kde se pořád nachází. Vtáhla svého snoubence dovnitř. Ten se na ní pouze usmál. „Dej mi hábit." Poslušně ho sundal a ona ho pověsila na věšák.

„Tak jak to vzali tvoji otcové?" Zeptal se a pohladil jí bříško. Samozřejmě, dokázal by se o Nimue i o dítě postarat sám, ale určitě nechtěl, aby Nimue přišla o svoji rodinu.

Nimue si povzdychla. „No, eh nejdřív to vypadalo docela špatně." Zamračila se. Brian strnul. „Dokonce si mysleli, že seknu se školou." Zamračila se. „Když jsem jim to aspon trochu vysvětlila, tak to svým způsobem vzali na milost." Na chvíli se odmlčela. „No a asi nejdůležitější je, že se naše rodinka rozroste nejenom o naše dítě." Podívala se na Briana s lehkými rozpaky. Jistě její otcové nebyli staří, ale představa, že ještě spolu… _Ne, nebudu na to myslet._

„Cože?" Nechápal.

„No, budu mít dalšího sourozence."

„Oh, no to je teda překvapení."

„Jo to je. Tak co jsi připraven na vstup do jámy hadí?" Vzala ho za ruku a odvedla do obýváku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Večeře probíhala v poměrně příjemném tichu. Setkání v obýváku bylo rovněž překvapivě příjemné. Jistě bylo zdvořilé a Draco s Harrym nebohého Briana neustále oťukávali. Ovšem to čekal a byl na to skvěle připraven. Ovšem Nimue se tahle _zdvořilost _nelíbila. Čenichala zradu. Čekala, kdy něco vybouchne.

Vážně vše probíhalo v naprostém pořádku, ovšem co nevidět se muselo něco zvrtnout. Rodiče ještě vůbec nevyslýchali Briana, oťukávali, ale nevyslýchali, a to bude zlatý hřeb večera. Celý večer se proto jenom nimrala v jídle a nic moc nesnědla.

„ Nimue, není ti dobře?" zeptal se Harry a v očích se mu zračily obavy.

„Cože? Ne, teda nic mi není. Jen nějak nemám hlad." Pokrčila rameny.

„To tě brzo přejde." Pravil Draco moudře. „Za pár týdnů sníš, na co přijdeš."

„Co se tady děje?" Nevydržela to už Nimue, přátelsky konverzující Draco byla poslední kapka. „Myslela jse, že chcete poznat Briana, že se ho budete ptát na všechny ty věci, ale zatím…" A bylo to venku.

Draco si nejdříve otřel ústa ubrouskem. Odsunul talíř.

„Tak já půjdu." Ozval se Duncan. „Pamatujete, říkal jsem, že jdu k Marcusovi."

„Jistě, pamatujeme." Odpověděl Harry za oba. „Hlavně žádné domácí rachejtle! Rozumíš?"

„Taťko! Nejsem malej!" Prokulil oči Duncan.

„Já vím, ale vzpomeň si, kde jsme trávili loňský Silvestr."

Duncan cosi zahučel a zamířil do svého pokoje převléci se.

„Loni jsme si na Silvestra udělali výlet ke Sv. Mungovi." Vysvětlil Harry Brianovi, který výměnu mezi otcem a synem nechápal. „Duncan miluje Lektvary a miluje výbuchy. Poněkud nebezpečná kombinace." Usmál se na budoucího zetě.

„Uděláme lépe, pokud se přesuneme do obýváku." Rozhodl Draco, který celou dobu sledoval Briana. Vstal ze židle a zamířil do obývacího pokoje, Harry v těsném závěsu za ním.

„Briane, pokud se ti něco nebude líbit, nebo budou hnusní, odcházíme." Řekla nesmlouvavě Nimue.

„Nimi, nechej to mně, ano? Já se jen tak nedám a už jsem ti to jednou dneska řekl, nedám ani vás dva." Políbil ji. „Tak jdeme." Vytáhl jí na nohy. Neochotně ho následovala do obývacího pokoje.

„Takže, " začal Draco, jakmile byli všichni pohodlně usazení v křeslech a v krbu vesele plápolal oheň. „Nimue říkala, že jste zdědil dům po rodičích."

„Ano, to je pravda." Přitakal Brian.

Draco si ho chvíli prohlížel, než se vytasil s další otázkou. Brian byl docela pohledný. Samozřejmě ne Dracův typ. Modré oči, vlasy světlehnědé a na tváři mu skoro pořád hrál úsměv. Způsob jakým se tiskl k Nimue a jakým se na ní díval se Dracovi příliš nezamlouval, ovšem na tohle už byla jaksi pozdě.

„A jak si příští rok vůbec představujete? „ Předhodil mladým další otázku.

„Už jsem vám to přeci říkala." Ozvala se okamžitě Nimue.

„Ne, Nimue. Říkala jsi nám, že máte kde bydlet a že Brian zdědil nějaké peníze po rodičích. Ovšem nemáte ani tušení jaké je to starat se o dítě." Ozval se k překvapení Draca i Nimue Harry a pokračoval dál. „Když ses narodila ty, byli jsme s Dracem tak vystrašení pokaždé, když sis kýchla, že se z nás Hermiona málem zbláznila. Nemluvě o tom, že jsme se po tři roky pořádně nevyspali a pak tu byl Duncan. "

„Já jsem si myslela, že mě nebudete už přemlouvat, ať to dítě dám pryč." Plačtivě se ozvala Nim.

„Otec se vám pouze snaží říct, že to s dítětem nebude lehké." Přispěchal na pomoc Draco, když viděl, že jejich plán se žene do záhuby. „Taky jsme vám chtěli říct, že Cotterovi se stěhují. " Důležitě se domlčel. Nimue na něho koukala nedůvěřivýma očima. Draco protočil ty svoje a pokračoval. „ Ty jsi vážně celý Harry. Tím se vám snažíme říct, že dům vedle bude za pár měsíců volný."

„Vy chcete, abychom se nastěhovali vedle?" Otevřela Nimue pusu dokořán.

„Já vím, že jsem říkal, že mám peníze po rodičích, ale nevím, jesli by to stačilo, ikdybych prodal dům." Brian se netvářil příliš šťastně. Jistě oceňoval snahu Nimuiných otců, ale tohle bylo… Krom toho, domek, který vlastnil nyní, by rozhodně nepokryl výdaje na domy, které se nacházely v sousedství.

„S tím si nedělejte starosti." Odpověděl Harry. „Otázka je, jestli to jste ochotni akceptovat." Pozvedl obočí.

„Tati, taťko, tohle je …"

„Víš, že máš nějaké peníze na účtu k vysokoškolskému studiu. Přidali bycom vám ještě nějaké jako svatební dar. Mělo by to stačit a zároveň byste měli něco do začátku." Odvětil Draco a nabídl si ze skleněné misky fazolku. „Malina." Usmál se.

„Asi byste si to měli rozmyslet. Ale já i taťka si myslíme, že by to nebylo marné co?" Hodil Harry očkem po Brianovi.

„Pane, já vážně nevím, co říct." Opětoval mu pohled Brian.

„Rozmyslete si to." Ukončil debatu Draco. „No a teď bude nejlepší, pokud se odletaxujeme k Weasleyovým na oslavu. „Letax bude pro nás bezpečnější." Pohladil si bříško.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Svatba**

Nimue se kroutila před zrcadlem a vzdychla nad obrazem, který jí poskytlo.

„Jestli mě s tímhle pupkem bude chtít, bude to zázrak." Smutně si povzdychla a dítě jí za její chmurné myšlenky počasilo kopanečkem.

_Ťuk. Ťuk. _

Vytrhlo jí z kroucení a škaredých myšlenek.

„Dále!" Dveře se otevřely a vešel Draco. „Tati!" Vrhla se mu okolo krku. Draco jí lehce nemotorně objal, protože objímat se přes dvě těhotná bříška už dalo zabrat. Samozřejmě, že si všiml dceřiných očí, které toho vždy prozradily daleko víc, než jejich majitelka chtěla.

„Přišel jsem se podívat, jestli nepotřebuješ s něčím pomoct. Teda na určité věci mě asi neužije, ale můžu zavolat třeba Hermionu nebo tetu Ginny." Snažil se jí rádoby vtípkem rozveselit.

„Nic nepotřebuju, jsem jenom nervózní." Přiznala s menšími rozpaky. „A tlustá." Dodala šeptem.

„No, tak to tě snad uklidní, že ani Brian nevypadal úplně klidný." Vyplašeně se na něho podívala.

„Myslíš, že mi uteče?" Už už měla v očích slzy.

_Výborně Draco! _Pogratuloval si v duchu.

„Nimue, když jsi nám řekla, že jsi těhotná, měl jsem vztek. Prosím nechápej to špatně, ale prostě jsem si představoval tvoji budoucnost trochu jinak. Navíc fakt, že budu ve stejném roce znovu otcem a dědou mi moc nepřidalo." Odmlčel se a opatrně se usadil. Břicho sice ještě neměl tak velké, nicméně už začal pociťovat obvyklé potíže spojené s těhotenstvím. „Chci tím říct, že jsem za těch pár měsíců Briana alespoň trochu poznal a s klidným srdcem mu tě dám. Pokud můžu mluvit za tvého druhého otce, je na tom naprosto stejně." Rozpřáhl ruce, chvíli jí to trvalo, ale nakonec přešla k němu a nechala se vtáhnout do objetí.

„Děkuji." Popotáhla.

„A co se týče toho tloustnutí," protáhl ono inkriminované slovo, „tak to hoď za hlavu, důležité je, aby bylo miminko zdravé a ty taky. Pokud by tě Brian měl nechat kvůli tomu, že tloustneš, tak si ho s taťkou podáme." Podívala se na něho s jiskřičkama v očích, myslela si, že žertuje, ovšem jeho výraz byl naprosto vážný.

„Dobrá." Souhlasila.

„Takže jsi připravená?" Usmál se a okolo očí se mu objevily drobné vějířky vrásek.

„Ano." Kývla s nesmělým úsměvem, ani si nevšimla, kdy se tam ty drobné nedokonalosti objevily poprvé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Salazare! Jsem tak strašně unavený, že si ani nedokážu oblíct pyžamo." Prohlásil Draco a svalil se na postel. Svatba Nimue ho dokonale vyčerpala a ještě ke všemu kvůli těm zatraceným hormonům mu Harry nenápadně podstrkával kapesníčky, protože Dracovi se kdoví proč chtělo celý obřad brečet. Byl úplně naměkko.

„S tím ti milerád pomůžu." Odvětil mu Harry. Postel se prohnula pod jeho vahou a on se sklonil pro polibek. Draco spokojeně zabručel. Miloval mazlení a během těhotenství daleko víc než normálně. Jednoduše potřeboval vědět, že je milovaný. Kdysi o tom četl v nějaké chytré knížce, tak alespoň věděl, že mu neměkne mozek. Harry ho pohladil po vlasech, sjel po tváři a skončil u knoflíků hábitu. Pomalu, zatímco líbal Draca, je začal rozepínat.

Olízl Dracovu klíční kost. Draco zasténal. Konečně se taky chopil iniciativy a i on začal rozepínat Harryho košili, hábit si svlékl totiž už Harry sám.

„Harry, chci tě." Vzdychl, zatímco ho svlékal.

„Myslel jsem, že si vezmeš ty mě." Zeptal se trochu překvapený Harry. Většinou aktivní či pasivní roli neřešili. Oběma se líbily obě možnosti. Vždycky se to tak nějak vyvinulo a bylo to. Což bylo nejlepší pro jejich vztah. V poslední době ovšem býval nahoře častěji Draco, kvůli zvětšujícímu se bříšku.

„Nemůžu, jsem tak unavený, že bych to asi nezvládl." Přiznal s rozpaky. Harry neřekl ani _fň._ Prolíbával si cestičku dolů po jeho hrudi. Dovolil si krátkou zastávku u růžových bradavek, kterým se pečlivě věnoval. Poté pokračoval dolů. Další zastávku si udělal na vypouklém břichu. Miloval, když se mohl laskat s tím vypouklým kopečkem. Když Draco čekal Nimue každé pohlazení Dracova těhotného břicha pro něho bylo svátkem natož jiné podobné důvěrnosti. Sice mu Draco časem dovolil se ho dotýkat častěji, stále to ovšem plně nepokrývalo Harryho potřeby. To když Draco čekal Duncana, bylo to něco jiného. Jistě byla tu už malá Nimue, která je ochudila o poměrně dost intimních chvilek, avšak Harry by nikdy neměnil. Nikdy. Miloval svoji rodinu víc, než si kdy uměl představit.

Když se dostatečně pomazlil s bříškem, posunul se ještě dolů. Narazil ovšem na překážející oblečení. Zavrčel. Nahmatal hůlku a jediným švihem jej všechno z nich obou nechal zmizet.

Draco se zachvěl zimou, když se do jeho těla nečekaně zakousl chlad. Neměl ovšem čas si stěžovat, poněvadč Harry se postaral, aby mu dlouho zima nebyla.

Draco zakňučel. Harry chvilku laskal Dracův penis, avšak po chvíli zamířil ještě dolů a připravoval svého manžela na svůj vpád. Draco kňučel slastí. Nikdy nezažil lepší sex než s Harrym. Harry prostě věděl, kam sáhnout.

Harryho ruce se vydaly na průzkum Dracových stehen a začaly je uctívat. Tu se ho dotkl jako vzácného motýla, tu přitlačil či dokonce lehce skousl. Draco měl stehna jako mladá žena. Stejně hebké a jemné. Navíc byla krásně tvarovaná a poměrně svalnatá. Ne moc, prostě přesně tak, ja se to Harrymu líbilo. Nikdy mu svoje myšlenky neřekl, dost dobře věděl, že by se Draco rozčílil, kdyby ho přirovnal k ženě. Samozřejmě, že Harry si nemyslel, že je Draco zženštilý pouze měl nádherně vláčná a hebká stehna.

„Harry." Zasténal blonďák nedočkavě.

Harry se potutelně usmál. Naposledy políbil uctívané stehno, laškovně se dotkl Dracova penisu jazykem. Hluboké zalapáni po dechu. Kleknul si a hluboce Draca políbil, zároveň začal pronikat do toho báječného tepla, kam se tak moc rád vracel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nimue si povzdychla a konečně otevřela dveře od koupelny a přešla do ložnice. Brian ležel na posteli a očividně na ni čekal. Už před časem jí ujišťoval, že pokud se na sex necítí, nebude nic.

_Jenže tohle je moje svatební noc a já si jí chci užít!_ Přemítalo se Nimue v hlavě. Právě proto přemluvila Hermionu a ta s ní šla do jednoho malého obchůdku v Prasinkách, kde se prodávalo spodní prádlo. Výsledkem byla koupě čehosi červenočerného a krajkového. Čehosi co se Brianovi očividně velmi zamlouvalo, podle toho jak měl otevřená ústa, divže mu netekla slina. Nimue přešla k posteli, sedla si na ní a svému novomanželovi věnovala sladký polibek.

„Nimue. Jsi nádherná." Řekl jí po chvíli s úsměvem, když se trochu odtáhl, aby si jí mohl důkladně prohlédnout. Oslovená zčervenala a znovu svého manžela políbila, nyní s větší vášní. Postupně měnili horizontální polohu za vertikální, až se v ní naprosto ztratili.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se probudil poměrně brzy, na svoje poměry. Bylo teprve sedm hodin. Jako první se většinou probíral Draco. Obzvlášť pokud byl těhotný. _Všechny ty ranní nevolnosti a tak._

Harry byl sice vzhůru, ovšem z toho příjemného teplého pelíšku se mu nechtělo. Přitiskl se tedy k muži po svém boku a spokojeně ho objal okolo pasu. Pohladil vypouknuté bříško a nos zastrčil do ohbí Dracova krku. Nádherně voněl. Nedalo mu to a olízl Dracův krk. Blonďák se ze spánku ošil, ale neprobudil se. Harry se ovšem nedal. Opětovně olízl ono místečko na krku, které dokázalo Draca vždy tak navnadit a rukou začal masírovat bříško a šmátralka mu sjížděla až do podbřišku.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš?" Zamrmlal Draco z polospánku. Harry vyhledal jeho rty a přisál se na ně.

„Nelíbí se ti to?"

„Hmm, je to překvapivě příjemné." Zavrněl Draco a nechal se opečovávat.

Po příjemném probuzení leželi ještě v posteli přitisknutí k sobě. Harryho ruka odpočívala na Dracově břiše a líně ho hladila. Draco na oplátku přejížděl Harrymu po stehně.

„Víš, že jsem docela rád, že jsi mě vzbudil." Začal Draco.

„No, samozřejmě." Uchechtl se Harry.

„Ale tak to nemyslím." Lehce ho bouchl Draco. „Zdál se mi celkem děsivý sen."

Harry se napnul.

„Ale ne, nic brutálního nebo něco o únosu nebo tak." Mávl ledabyle Draco rukou. „Zdálo se mi, že jsme na loďce ty a já. Bez dětí. No a já ti hraju na kytaru."

Chvíli bylo ticho, než se Harry začal hurónsky smát. „Kytaru? Ty a kytara? Merline!" Draco do něho opět bouchl, tentokrát o něco tvrději.

„Že já ti to vůbec říkal." Pozvdechl si a vstal. Dítě si samozřejmě vybralo tenhle okamžik právě proto, aby ho silně koplo do močového měchýře. „No už abys byl venku!" Mnul si břicho a nad záchodovou mísou přemýšlel, jak bude skvělé, až si zase uvidí na penis. Načež si prostě na mísu sedl.

„Už abys byl venku."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Nečekané očekávání**

Bodavá bolest zastihla Draca asi v sedm večer. Jako vždy tomu nevěnoval pozornost, ovšem ve dvě ráno už pochopil, co se děje. Klidně vstal z postele, došel si na záchod, zkontroloval porodní jizvu, aby si potvrdil svoje předpoklady, došel pro tašku do porodnice.

„Tak teď nastává ta těžší část." Povzdychl si. Sedl si na postel a začal dloubat do svého partnera. „Harry, Harry vstávej." Volaný si něco zamrmlal pod nos, otočil se na druhou stranu a spal dál. Draco si povzdychl, jak jen on záviděl Harrymu jeho hluboký spánek. „Harry!" Pronesl o trochu hlasitěji. „Harry!" Zacloumal s jeho ramenem.

„Co? Co se děje?" Mžoural na půl stále spící Harry.

„No, konečně. Už tě budím pět minut."

„Proč? Draco je čtvrt na tři. Co chceš? Teď ti určitě nikde neseženu Bertíkovi fazolky." Promluvil na něho Harry se zavřenýma očima, očividně se snažil zase usnout.

„No, pokud chceš zmeškat narození svého třetího dítěte, tak si klidně spi dál." Zavrčel Draco, vstal z postele. Bodání se pomaličku zintenzivňovalo a on věděl, že se musí co nejdříve dostat k Mungovi, doma rozhodně rodit nechtěl.

„Cože!" Vykřikl Harry, vyskočil z postele a začal pobíhat po pokoji. Skákajíc po pokoji, jak se snažil navléci nohavice, tam kam patří, došel k Dracovi a začal ho podpírat.

„Prosím tě, Pottere!" Zařval Draco. „Potřebuju se dostat k Mungovi, doufám, že mě tam přemístíš, tak jak tě to učila Hermiona. A přestaň mě podpírat!"

„Děje se něco?" Ve dveřích stál značně rozcuchaný Duncan a ospale si mnul oči.

„Ale ne, běž klidně spát." Mávl Draco vyčerpaně rukou.

„Ty už budeš to…?" Inu Duncan je chytrý chlapec.

„Ano, už budu _to_." Zavrčel Draco.

„Duncane, běž si lehnout, stejně nám s ničím nepomůžeš. Ráno až se probudíš, prosím dej vědět Nimue a přijďte za námi k Mungovi ano?" Chopil se slova Harry, který se už naprosto probudil a který už byl schopen myslet a přestat panikařit. „Pojď Draco." Jemně uchopil svého partnera za předloktí a vedl ho ven z ložnice před dům, odkud se mohli bezpečně přemístit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Tak Draco tenhle prcek si dává evidentně načas." Řekla mu Hermiona, když ho vyšetřila. Draco cosi zavrčel. „Ale no tak. Máš nějaké bolesti?" Zajímala se dál Hermiona.

„Rodím, co myslíš?"

„Dobře, přinesu ti lektvar, ale nechci ti ho dávat nějak moc, nevím, jak bude lektvar pro ženy působit na tebe." Mužských těhotenství opravdu nebylo mnoho a ikdyž za těch pár let od narození Nimue léčitelství v tomto směru pokročilo, ostatně hlavně díky Dracovi, stále se o něm příliš nevědělo. Když Draco rodil Duncana Hermiona jeho porod pojmenovala bomba, než se Draco nadál Duncan byl venku, ovšem třetí potomek si dává načas.

„Ne, nech to být. Doopravdy to není tak zlé."

„Draco, pokud tě to bolí, tak Hermiona ti ten lektvar přinese." Zkusil mu navrhnout Harry opatrně.

„Řekl. Jsem. Že. Žádný. Lektvar. Nechci!" Odsekával a snažil se rozdýchat přicházející křeč.

„Dobrá dobrá. Lektvar nechceš." Harry pochopil, že nemá cenu vůbec nic říkat ale pouze tiše Draca podporovat.

„Pokud bys změnil názor, stačí říct ano." Usmála se na něho Hermiona. „Teď mě prosím omluvte, rodí mi tu ještě dvě ženy." Usmála se na oba a opustila pokoj.

„Uff." Funěl Draco.

„Namasíruju ti záda ano?" Přešel Harry k funícímu partnerovi a rozmasírovával záda ztuhlé v křeči.

„Děkuji. Mám takový pocit, že tohle je ještě horší než s Nimue." Zamručel Draco.

V šest hodin ráno bylo vše stejné jako, když byl Draco hospitalizován. Hermiona ho právě konrolovala. Draco byl vyčerpaný a začínalo mu to vážně lízt na mozek.

„Nechce se mu ven." Řekla Hermiona. „Jizva se ti pořád nerozšiřuje. „Zkusíme to ještě půl hodiny nechat, a pokud nebude žádná další změna, budeme muset miminku pomoci." Hermiona se snažila tvářit vesele, nicméně ani na jednoho z nastávajících otců to nepůsobilo.

„Jak pomoct?" Pronesl Harry do těžkého ticha.

„No, museli bychom miminko vyjmout." Řekla Hermiona neochotně.

Dracovi se vydral z hrdla zvuk podobný vytí.

„Ale to, ne, tohle já nechci." Harry přešel k němu a v utišujícím gestu mu začal hladit vlasy.

„Draco, já bych to vážně nedělala, jenže v nejhorším scénáři by se mohlo stát, že by miminko mohlo přestat dýchat. Nechci tě strašit." Vyhrkla honem, když viděla jeho sinalý obličej. „Ale ta možnost tu je."

Draco přikývl.

Merlinžel za půl hodiny byla situace naprosto stejná.

Draca kamsi odvezli a Harry odešel na chodbu s úmyslem dát si kávu. Jakmile ovšem vyšel z místnosti, narazil na Nimue, Briana a Duncana.

„Tati!" Přířitila se k němu dcera a objala ho. „Tak co?"

Harry jí objetí opětoval a chvíli jí jen tak držel.

„Tati," zkusila to znovu, „co se děje?"

„Miminko nechce ven, tak mu musí pomoct." Dostal ze sebe ztěžka. Chtělo se mu brečet. _Proč sakra!_

„Chtěl jsem si dojít pro kafe." Řekl, když konečně pustil umačkanou Nimue.

„Donesu ho." Nabídl se Brian. Měl v tu chvílu pocit jakéhosi nadbytku ze sebe samého. „Dá si ještě někdo něco?"

Po objednávce jedné kávy, džusu a limonády odešel.

„Měli jste nás vzbudit, když jste odcházeli." Vyčetla mu Nimue.

„Co byste tady dělali, jen byste tu seděli a koukali do zdi." Zavrtěl hlavou. Povdechl si.

„Táta bude v pořádku." Sevřela mu Nimue ruku.

Harry věděl, že nejspíš ano. Hermiona jim celý proces vylíčila velmi podrobně a zodpověděla jim všechny otázky. Naprosto běžný a v mudlovském světě velmi častý zákrok. Přesto v Harryho mysli vrtal červíček pochybností. Mohlo se toho tolik stát.

„Tati." Vytrhlo ho z myšlenek. „Brian ti přinesl kávu."

Převzal od zetě kelímek s horkou kávou a opatrně usrkl. Nebyla špatná. Kávu mu stékala do žaludku a nějakým záhadným způsobem odplavovala chmurné myšlenky.

„Segra, ty ses pocintala." Ukázal Duncan na fakt, že pod Nimue byla louže jakési tekutiny.

„Cože? Ale ne!" Povzdychla si Nimue. Nemotorně vstala.

„Miláčku, ty jsi si do toho snad i sedla." Informoval ji Brian o velkém mokrém fleku rozprostíraje se přes její pozadí.

„Promerlina! Nimue ty rodíš!" Vyhrkl Harry, kterému jako prvnímu došlo, že ona tekutina nebude džus, ale plodová voda.

„Cože? Ale ne, já mám ještě tři týdny čas." Ignorovala Harryho prohlášení.

„Harry!" Ozval se Hermionin hlas. „Harry! Je to děvče. Draco i holčička jsou v pořádku, za chvíli budeš moct za nimi." Smála se na celou rodinu. Samozřejmě, že jí neušla Harryho roztěkanost, děs v Nimuiných a Brianových očích a nevěřícnost v očích Duncana. „Co se děje?" Zeptala se nejistě.

„Nimue rodí." Konstatoval Duncan.

„Ale ne, já mám ještě čas." Ikdyž už si tím nebyla tak jistá jako před několika minutami. Nenápadné brnění zad, které jí pronásledovalo již několik hodin silnělo až dosáhlo první křeče signalizující blížící se porod. „Salazare, " chytla se za břicho, „já vážně rodím."

„Fajn, jdeme." Zatáhla jí Hermiona za rukáv a odváděla si jí s sebou. „Briane s námi!" Křikla na mladého muže, který jí okamžitě poslechl. „Sestro, zaveďte pana Pottera za panem Malfoyem." A už byla i s Nimue pryč.

Sestra chytla pro změnu za rukáv Harryho a vedla ho chodbou do pokoje. Když otevřela dveře, naskytl se Harrymu pohled, který mu vehnal slzy do očí.

„Ahoj," zašeptal na Draca, který se na něho zářivě usmál, byla na něm patrná únava, ovšem novorozeně, jenž držel v náručí, mu jí alespoň částečně odehnalo, „Draco, ta je nádherná." Řekl víc, když došel až k posteli a sedl si na ní.

„No to bych řekl, je to přeci moje dcera." Harry se k němu sklonil a políbil ho. Žádný jazyk, jenom rty, ale přesto to byl jeden z nejnádhernějších polibků, které spolu sdíleli.

„Můžu?" Natáhl Harry ruce k zavinutému dítěti. Rodící Nimue naprosto vypustil z hlavy.

„Jistě." Odpověděl Draco a předal novorozeně Harrymu.

„Ahoj, Emily." Pohladil Harry holčičku po líčku, ta otevřela oči a věnovala mu zelenomodrý pohled. Na hlavě neměla prozatím žádné vlásky. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Ano, jenom to trochu ještě bolí, ale jsem v pořádku. Já i Emily." Položil si hlavu na Harryho rameno. „A jsem příšerně unavený." Dodal se zívnutím. „Už je tu Nimue a Duncan?"

V tom si Harry vzpomněl a strnul. Draco to samozřejmě pocítil.

„Co se děje?" Optal se.

„Nimue rodí." Oznámil dutým hlasem. „Merline, já na to úplně zapomněl, když jsem sem přišel."

„Cože? Vždyť má ještě tři týdny čas."

„No, jo v čekárně jí praskla voda a Hermiona jí odvedla, já ani nevím nic jiného." Pokrčil rameny. „Půjdu se někoho zeptat." Předal dítě zpět Dracovi a zvedl se z postele. Než stačil přejít ke dveřím, samy se otevřely.

„Všechno v pořádku? „ Zeptala se Hermiona.

„Co Nimue?" Vyhrkli oba najednou.

„No, ještě to bude chvíli trvat, ale vypadá to, že budete tatínky i dědečky v jeden den." Zasmála se.

„Takže vše v pořádku?" Zeptal se Draco.

„V nejlepším." Usmála se na něho Hermiona.

Harry se podíval na Draca s Emily a v duchu s ní souhlasil.


	6. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Všechno připraveno?"

„Ano, Harry všechno je připravené. Merline, já vážně nechápu, proč musíme tolik nadělat s oslavou dětí, které ani nevědí, co oslava je." Durdil se Draco.

„Tohle jsme si přeci už vyjasnili ne?" Zamračil se Harry.

„Jo jo, já vím." Natáhl před sebe Draco ruce v obraném gestu a zamračil se. Určitě nestál o další rozhovor na téma _„Jak je důležité uspořádat rodinné oslavy."_

Draco oslavy prostě neměl rád. Když byl malý, oslavy pro něho sice znamenaly kupu dárků a oslavu s ,,kamarády,, , ovšem byla to spíše zástěrka na to, aby každý viděl, jak jsou Malfoyovi majetní a co vše si mohou dovolit. Jejich rodinné oslavy byly naprosto jiné, ovšem hluboko v Dracovi byl pořád zakořeněn právě tento pocit.

„Fajn, Nimue, Brian a Aaron přijdou za chvíli." Naposledy se podíval po přezdobeném pokoji, když zacinkal zvonek.

„Jdu otevřít." Řekl Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„…takže když jsem se vrátila, byl Brian celý od meruňkové přesnídávky a Aaron si jí právě patlal po vláskách." Dovyprávěla Nimue historku, která se stala jen dnes ráno.

„No, jo pořád." Zahanbeně se zatvářil Brian.

„Nic si z toho nedělej, Briane, Nimue byla od přesnídávek opatlaná neustále a my vlastně taky." Zastal se zetě Harry. „Několikrát se u ní taky projevily umělecké sklony, když nám popatlala kuchyň a chodbu rajčatovou omáčkou."

„Dáte si ještě sklenku?" Vstal Draco a uťal tak vyprávění trapných hostorek z dětství. Došel pro láhev bílého vína.

„No, já si už asi nedám, díky, ale zítra jdu do práce a potřebuju být alespoň trochu použitelný. Krom toho nás dneska určitě Emily nejmíň třikrát vzbudí. Radši ne." Odpověděl svému partnerovi Harry.

„Ale tati, kvůli mně, na oslavu." Prohodila Nimue. „Mám pro vás překvapení." Dodala, když viděla nechápavé obličeje Harryho a Draca.

„Neříkej, že jsi zase těhotná." Ptal se Harry vyděšeně.

„Ale ne!" Rozesmála se mladá maminka. „Dnešním dnem jsem úspěšně dokončila Bradavickou školu čar a kouzel." Zubila se na ně.

Draco a Harry měli pusy dokořán. Nimue se spokojeně šklebila. Brian objímal svoji manželku. Duncan si v rohu četl oblíbenou knihu (nerad se účastnil rodiných setkání, natož aby se do nich zapojoval). A nejmladší členové rodiny se spokojeně plazili mezi vrstavami nádherně šustícího balicího papíru.

_No není ten svět krásný?_


End file.
